Space Ninja
Space Ninjas are a special type of ninja, specifically one of the space-faring type. The vast majority of space ninjas belong to the Spider Clan, a cult-like sect, which has existed for several hundred years. The Spider Clan practice a sort of augmentation of human flesh in order to achieve a more perfect state of being and follow Postmodern Space Bushido. They also kill people for money. Their leaders are chosen from the oldest of the grand-masters, people that have lived a lot longer than any mortal man should. Being a sect of technology-loving fanatics, the Spider Clan have the very best to choose from in terms of hardware--cybernetic implants, exoskeleton rigs, hyper-capacity batteries, and you get the idea. Some believe that much of the Spider Clan equipment is based on reverse-engineered alien technology while others doubt such claims. Whatever the case, their technology is absolutely superb. Welcome to the Spider Clan! Overview If you are reading this, congratulations! You have been chosen to become a 25th century agent worthy of the title "ninja". You spawn in a high-tech ninja hardsuit with an array of inbuilt modules to help you fulfill your objectives, whatever they may be. The Way of Ninjitsu Your Suit As a member of the Spider Clan, your technologically advanced, cybernetically-enhancing hardsuit is everything to you. Without the Suit Control Module mounted on your back, you are nothing. The hardsuit provides a multitude of abilities and unique features due to the many inbuilt modules. For more information on how to operate this marvel of technology, check out the hardsuit page. The hardsuit comes equipped with the following modules: * Teleporter * Mounted Energy Sword * Stealth System * Variable Visor * Voice Changer * Energy Net * Chemical Dispenser * Grenade Launcher * IIS Module * Power Sink * Data Jack * Self Destruct Module Abilities All of your abilities stem from your suit. Knowing how to use your hardsuit, while keeping it moderately charged and fully operational is key to being a successful ninja. A short description of the ninja context of each module can be found below. * Teleporter: The Teleporter has two options. A random emergency teleport that teleports you to a random tile near your current position, or a precision teleport that takes you to the turf of your choosing. Set your variable Visor to Meson mode to make the best use of this ability. * Mounted Energy Sword: Equally efficient in slaying your enemies or breaking airlocks open. Remember that once you break the airlock, you'd need a crowbar to open it; unless the airlock has the Secure Bolt feature. Note that the "Toggle Module" version of the energy sword is the one that gives you a sword, while the "Select module" version fires small ninja-stars that knock down your targets when you middle-click. * Stealth System: Provides the ninja with digital camouflage when the insolent AI is nosing in your affairs. * Variable Visor: Provides Meson, Thermal or Night vision modes at will. * Voice Changer: Conceal your awesome identity in the Spider Clan Trademark Weird Voice generator. Why not use it to incriminate your kidnapping target to have him readied for you to pluck him from the brig? * Energy Net: Capture your hapless (hopefully brigged) target like the dog that he is! Nothing can break this net! (Except a few well placed hits with a heavy item, of course) ** For you foreign-operating ninjas out there; the energy net will only hold your target. It will not teleport them away! * Chemical Dispenser: Hold the chemist hostage and force him to make you meds? No more! Fabricate your meds on the go with the inbuilt module. * Grenade Launcher: When stealth and ninja-ness no longer exist in your dictionary. * IIS Module: What a better way to punish the nosy AI than by capturing it? Remember to disable AI control of your suit. * Power Sink: The core module that keeps your suit running. Use the Power Sink module to charge your suit by draining wires, SMESs, APCs and more! * Data Jack: Your research stealing device. * Self Destruct Module: In the unlikely event that the Ninja isn't all ninja-ey after all, use this to prevent these fools from laying their hands on your wonderful suit; taking you and hapless bystanders with it. Rogue Ninja As a crewmember, your best chance is to catch the ninja while they're trying to recharge their battery. Ganging up may also work, especially if you have projectile weapons. If all fails, suicide bombing may be your only option. Or hiding in a locker until the death squad shows up. As the ninja, don't let your fancy-shmancy gadgets cloud your judgment. Aliens(can try to infect you, however, you are immune to the buggers. The Spider Clan invested well in the mask), wizards, and changelings, all pose a very real threat to your safety, if you are not careful. Do not confront high-risk targets directly. Instead, either await an opportunity for when they are distracted, or lure them into a trap. Mechs are also very dangerous; it's possibly best to avoid anything other than a Ripley but really depends on your battery capacity. Your biggest advantage is your ability to appear announced and the variety of gadgets at your disposal. Always ask yourself, what would Space Batman do in my situation? Another tactic is to get crew members on your side. This will not always work, it all depends on your talking skill. You can spout out some lie about you being peaceful and that you're here to kill a changeling, or stop a wizard, etc. Comfort and smooth talk them until they feel comfortable around you. They may also spread the news and you may have a little ninja-army going on. Tips *Avoid combat if you can. You're the only antag, and you can't do surgery on yourself. If you get internal bleeding because of a lethal shotgun slug, you're screwed. Luckily, your ninja hardsuit braces bone breaks and fractures. *Laser weapons do high damage but are more survivable than bullets, due to not leaving lasting wounds (Tricordazine will fix you no matter what). Your suit also has better armor values against lasers than bullets. *Have a backup plan in case you run out of power. Keep a battery in your suit storage if you can. You can switch batteries while still wearing your hardsuit, by unlocking it from "Hardsuit Interface", then crowbarring and screwdrivering to remove the old battery. *Don't be afraid of using guns and other traditional antag methods. Ninja powers are scary and can take a lot of getting used to, but you've probably had a chance to learn how to use a gun before. If you break into the armoury and steal all the stuff, don't be afraid to keep a gun for yourself. *Remember to RP your kills as much as you can. If you have a single person at swordpoint in maintence then you can afford to roleplay a lot before you kill them, but if security is chasing you then nobody's going to blame you for fighting back without emoting first. On that note, however, if you're in a combat situation and can't emote, try not to kill them either. Aim for the chest or legs instead of the head, and you'll be fine. *Stealing the captain's (spare) ID will help you immensely in the long run. Or using a net on the Captain or HoP and forcing them to give you their ID. *Stealing a blank PDA in the bridge will allow you to view the manifest at any time, useful to determine how beefy security is. *Get a toolbelt from maintenance or engineering, find a toolbox and fill the belt. Sometimes some engineers learn the wires and post them in the breakroom. A crowbar will let you recharge outside maintenance. A t-ray may be useful if you can't remember where wires are. *If you plan to hack doors, steal some insulated gloves. Your hardsuit gloves won't protect you from shocks (which is a bug). The most important wires are the main power wire, bolt wire, ai control wire, and perhaps shock/safety wire, if you're more into traps. *You can teleport through walls if your visor is set to mesons *If science exists, wait awhile, then go to RnD, print the biggest cell you can, then find a safe place to upgrade your powercell. *Your suit lets you store any gun in your exosuit slot, including large ones such as Ion Rifles, LWAPs, and Bulldogs. *Your suit has access to spaceacillin, so virus events and infections should not shut you down, if you are quick to inject it. *Grenades can be reloaded by shoving them into the suit module while it's open. The same is true for chemicals. *You can subvert the AI while cloaked. *A pAI can be placed inside your suit. Sadly they can't press any buttons due to presumably a bug. *A subverted AI inside your suit can save your life, if given access to your suit. For example, if you get critted, the AI can teleport you out and then inject medicine. There is a risk of the AI killing you if it gets reset, however, as you have radium in your suit. *Substations are a nice hiding place to recharge. Just keep the thermals on. Category: Jobs Category:Game Modes Category:Antagonists